Young & Beautiful
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: Rowan Blanchard has returned to the game after a broken promise and unfaithful engagement. She is topping charts and releasing hit after hit. When law enforcements uncover a potential killer, Rowan is somehow linked to the series of murders. And after receiving threats, Rowan occasionally bends the law to find whoever is doing this. AU. Sequel to Prior: A Reyton Story.
1. Greedy For Love

**_Young and Beautiful_**

 **PREVIOUSLY POSTED ON ANOTHER STORY BUT DECIDED TO SEPARATE THE PROLOGUE FROM THE STORY!**

 **Writers Note: Hey guys, it's me again with the first official chapter of Young & Beautiful! Thank you so much for reading and i'm glad that people were so patient with me. I posted the teaser without even having the full-plot planned out. Now, I promised myself that I wouldn't do that anymore, but the first chapter didn't relate with the rest of the story so I went ahead and posted it anyways. Before diving into this story I really had to distance myself from this site (which only lasted for about three days) and in that time I un-favorited authors, stories and I did the same with the un-follows. August was a month in which I really found myself [as a writer] and now I just don't care as much as I did before. If I miss an update, I miss an update. If I say i'm going to start on a new story then i'm going to star on a new story, if I cancel the story, then I cancel the story. I just feel like there are times where I have to be that way, I hope you guys understand. **

**The story is set in a fictional town called: Waterbrooke which is in LA. Thanks you guys and I hope you enjoy.**

For the first time in seven years a microphone stood just steps away from the twenty-three year old brunette. The rush of energy circulating her body as the song began to play brought back the inevitable memory of her first performance on live Tv. She sang a song about wanting someone despite their differences and how badly critiqued they would be for just being together, _Wildfire_ will always be one of her favorite songs and from being so innocent and open hearted she went to singing a song she was so invested in. Just hours before now, Rowan had finished her vocal rehearsals with the backing track and re ran some of her notes. Two backup dancers stayed with her in their hotel just a few minutes away from the theatre rehearsing their solos until not one of them hesitated. Time led up to this moment and now; it had finally arrived. "Here goes nothing," she murmured, releasing a sigh.

 **[** Rowan Blanchard - Young and Beautiful (shortened version) **]**

A dark white light dawned on the her as she made her way towards the mic, the jazz intrumental version of her song came so prominently noticeable that even her rhythmic steps stayed on point.

 _"I've seen the world, done it all_

 _had my cake now._

 _Diamonds, brilliant and Bel Air now_

 _Hot summer nights, mid July_

 _When you and I were forever wild;_

 _the crazy days, city lights_

 _the way you'd play with me like a child."_

The song cut short as the brunette smirked, her two backup dancers ripped off the added clothing to her outfit as more female dancers gathered around her. The song began as the dancers alongside Rowan swayed to the music. Putting the mic close to her lips Rowan sang: _You know that i'm greedy for love._

 **[** Rowan Blanchard - Greedy for Love **]**

 _"Boy you give me feelings never felt before..."_

The song led up to the one moment when Rowan swayed against one of her two male backup dancers.

 _"I'm making it obvious by knocking at your door,_

 _I know that i'm coming tonight. You know i'm coming tonight._

 _Don't want to deny it anymore."_

Her crew gathered behind her as their hands roamed her curved body, they all danced their way around her as she sang the next notes.

 _{been in this state of mind} (2x)_

 _been in this state of mind, oh yeah._

 _Baby you got lucky cause you're rocking with the best and i'm greedy_

 _{cause i'm...} so greedy_

 _{Cause i'm so...}_

 _I ain't talking money, i'm just physically obsessed._

 _And i'm greedy._

 _{Cause i'm so greedy...}_

 _{oohh}_

 _{You know that i'm greedy for love} (2x)_

 _{Cause i'm so...} greedy...ooh_

 _{You know that i'm greedy for love} (2x)_

 _('Cause i'm so...)_

 _I don't need a phone call, i've got nothing to say_

 _i'm a tell you when it's over_

 _i've got nothing to say._

 _Ima tell you when it's over, got no games to play._

She turned to one of the male dancers and sang:

 _You know that i'm coming tonight._

 _I know i'm coming tonight._

 _I just need to get this out the way._

 _[oh baby!]_

 _{been in this state of mind} (2x)_

 _been in this state of mind, oh yeah._

 _Baby you got lucky cause you're rocking with the best_

 _and i'm greedy._

 _'Cause i'm so greedy._

 _'Cause i'm so..._

 _I ain't talking money i'm just physically obsessed._

 _And i'm greedy._

 _Cause i'm so greedy...ooh_

 _{You know that i'm greedy for love} (2x)_

 _{Cause i'm so} greedy...ooh_

 _{You know that i'm greedy for love} (2x)_

 _Cause i'm so..._

Rowan retracted the mic from her lips and danced to the sound of music, each female dancer rested their elbows on the other's back as they butts stuck out.

 _[Greedy; i'm greedy, i'm greedy, i'm greedy]_

 _[I'm greedy, i'm greedy, i'm greedy, i'm greedy for love]_

 _{ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh}_

 _[Greedy, i'm greedy, i'm greedy, i'm greedy]_

 _[I'm greedy, i'm greedy, i'm greedy, i'm greedy for love]_

 _{ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh}_

 _Baby you got lucky, 'cause you're rocking with the best_

 _and i'm greedy._

 _'Cause i'm so greedy._

 _'Cause i'm so..._

 _I ain't talking money, i'm just physically obsessed_

 _and i'm greedy. 'Cause i'm so greedy._

 _{'Cause i'm so...} greedy...ooh_

 _{you know that i'm greedy for love} (2x)_

 _'Cause i'm so greedy._

 _{You know that i'm greedy for love} (2x)_

 _(You know i'm...)_

 _'Cause i'm so greedy...ohh_

 _{You know that i'm greedy for love.} (2x)_

 _{ooh} (don't you know i'm greedy?)_

 _Cause i'm so greedy...ooh_

 _{You know that i'm greedy for love} (2x)_

 _Cause i'm so..._

When Rowan finished the song, her dancers and along her had all struck a pose. The brunette had her back against the camera with her head looking at the right side of the theatre. The audience clapped as a man with the monotone voice announced the end of her performance.

 _"The 2023 annual American Awards will return shortly after the break."_

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

The after party was filled with amazing and talented artists alongside people behind the scenes, such as the people who make their music. Set in one huge mansion that this year's host owned, Rowan danced with one particular celebrity who approached her with her favorite drink. They talked and realized they had more than one thing in common. _Ryan Cooper_ plays Seth Bolin in a murder/mystery tv show called Samples. Hordes of people danced without a care in the world as the song _Let Me Love You_ by Justin Bieber played. Ryan had his arm wrapped around her waist as Rowan rested her head on his broad shoulders for a split second. The man in front of her wore a white button up with its sleeves rolled up, letting her see the bulging vein that ran under his skin. His choice of wear came with grey joggers and black Timberlands. Half of Rowan liked the fact that he didn't have to try to look good, but the other half wanted to see him in a perfect fit tuxedo.

The brunette who smiled wore a white crop top with a white lace pencil skirt, her unbraided hair ran down her shoulders only making Ryan more interested.

Once the song ended Rowan walked back to her table with Ryan not trailing far behind. The thirty year old smiled at Rowan taking in her absolute perfectionate beauty.

"What?" she asked as she caught him staring once again.

"Nothing, just that-I haven't come across a girl that has captured my attention completely in a matter of seconds," his Australian accent only made it easier for Rowan to smile.

"How is it that you're still single?" she questioned staring into his captivating brown eyes.

"Maybe you can change that," he whispered.

"We'll see." Rowan found him attractive, there was no doubting that. But what experience has taught her was to not fall hard for a man. Just months ago had she found out her fiance-the man she loved-had cheated on her. The footage on their security cameras was their to prove that.

If both Rowan and Ryan agreed to take it slow; only then would she think of dating him.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Peyton blankly stared into the bonfire just outside the party. There he sat alone. Drinking his thoughts away. For months he's had this feeling he couldn't quite come across of. It was as if something was missing, of course he already had the answer in mind but couldn't understand where they both went wrong. Rowan distanced herself from him after MJ cut her from their Disney Channel show, he tried to contact her in anyway-always asking if they could meet in private. Many times she wouldn't answer, but he'd tell her where he'd be either ways. He waited and for hours he had never felt so alone. He knew Rowan didn't say anything about showing up to meet him; but he looked at the bright side for her-that's something he hadn't done since then.

In those seven years, nothing hurt more than when Rowan said yes to another man-the one word he wanted for her to say when he would ask her that question, but another man had beaten him to it. A tear ran down his cheek and he only noticed it when it landed on his thumb, quickly wiping the tear away and sniffling; Peyton got up from his seat and walked back upstairs.

"There you are," his friend-Jake T. Austin-said. "You get lost or something?"

"No...I uh...just went out for a bit."

"Alright. Well you missed this..." Jake began as he placed both his hands on Peyton's shoulders and guided him forward, leading him through people who talked on either walls of the hallway. He waited until no one was in sight to show him a sandwich bag filled with cocaine.

"From who?" Peyton asked, surprised. He took the bag from his hands to examine it closer. "How'd you get this?"

"Can we trust you?"

"We?" he questioned. "Jake, what's going on?"

"The boys and I know a guy," he stated. "You in or not?"

Peyton's eyes adverted towards the bag in his hands. He has never came close to doing drugs in his life, but a feeling of excitement taunted his temptations. "No, yeah. Yeah, i'm in."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

The twenty four year old blonde turned to the man right beside her, his thumb soothingly reassuring her that they would be okay. Just minutes before were they remembering how good their bodies felt against each other. They savored each moment and let their bodies do the talking.

When Sabrina first met Dave Franco she hadn't known their relationship would last this long; she hadn't known that she'd completely fall in love with him. There were moments when she felt alone, moments she couldn't begin to describe but there were times when she'd feel like the sexiest woman alive. And that would all depend on the state of their relationship.

Looking into his breathtaking brown eyes, Sabrina asked. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

He groaned at the question, not wanting to speak about it. Leaving his girlfriend was like leaving the only safe place on Earth and venturing through it alone. "One in the afternoon," he answered kissing her head. "It'll just be for four months. After that, i'm all yours..." he placed himself in between her legs while he uttered, "And you're all mine," his hand went down to his large in size member as he slowly aligned himself within her-reminding himself that he was in fact in love.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Corey was overwhelmed from the amounts of papers placed on his desk, as EP it was up to him to maintain the production of his show, it was also up to him and his fellow co-workers to help maintain the budget for the show. His show _Old Ways_ , was wrapping up their season two and five thousand dollars below budget threatened the success of it. This show was highly popular, rating at 3-5 million views per episode. His Emmy nominated show can come into a cancellation if budget goes down.

The pain in his head tested his anger, everything in him wanted to break down his office and rip papers apart. His hands went to his forehead rubbing each temple in a circular motion. His phone vibrated for a second, snapping him into reality. He turned his phone on and read the message who came from a private number.

 _ **Come outside. Alone.**_

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Rowan sauntered towards the bathroom just down the hall from where she previously talked to Ryan, just as she made a left she bumped into Jake T. Austin. "Sorry," he muttered not even acknowledging her presence. She ignored their encounter and continued her walk.

As the brunette walked out of the bathroom, curiosity took over as she made a left. Seconds later, Rowan found herself in a small room filled with books and a modern lamp placed next to a love seat. The house had an amazing view of the night sky and city lights down below, she smiled and walked down the hallway. By the time she reached the end of it, Rowan could hear a man groaning. She peeked through the half opened door and saw a woman on her knees as a guy sat on a chair-his pants down to his ankles.

His hand went to the back of the woman's head, encouraging her to go deeper. Rowan looked up to see the man and was surprised by who she saw. The brunette kept satisfying him as tears surfaced from Rowan's eyes. The man groaning was Peyton. His eyes were closed, but the pure enjoyment was marked in his expression. She quickly walked away wiping the tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey," Ryan said as Rowan walked passed him. He looked down the hallway and then followed her, "Rowan, are you okay?"

She ignored him and walked down the stairs.

"Rowan?"

"Just leave me alone."

"What's wrong?"

She walked passed the security men and made her way outside. "Rowan," Ryan called as he continued to follow.

"Just, stop! Okay!"

"Did I do something?"

"I just want to be alone."

"Talk to me," he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Of course not," Rowan answered. "I'm far from okay!"

"Was it something I said-?"

"You didn't do anything," she cut him short. "I want to go home."

"I'll drive you," he said as he reached into his pockets to take out his phone.

Rowan nodded as the fresh wind blew on her hair. "Take me home..."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Writers Note: What do you think of the first official chapter? At first when I thought of this story, Corey and Sabrina weren't even going to have a part in this story. But ideas quickly came in and I just had to take them. So if you don't see it; now you know why.**

 **In the last weeks of July I mentioned that I will be taking a hiatus to rethink some areas in my life. Writing for you guys dictated my life and I needed to put myself first. I'm announcing this ahead of time, but I will be taking another hiatus once this story and my Halloween special are over. And in 2017 I will return with a brand new story; hopefully. I will also like to confirm that I have been thinking about continuing The Truth Behind the Lies and bringing it a _short_ sequel that really ties everything. **

**I hope you guys understand.**

 **Reviews:**

 **daghely: Thank you so much for the first review! I'm so glad you love it!**

 **violet1429: I hope this story is addicting and leaves you wanting more. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Guest: So glad you enjoyed the first chapter (teaser). That is exactly what I aimed for it to sound. I wanted the drama to sound real and not like:** _ **Oh magurd Sabrina just made fun of Rowan. DRAMA!**_ **And thank you so much for listening to the songs, HINT for an upcoming chapter: One song is dedicated to Peyton. Can you guess which one?**

 **Guest: So glad you acknowledged that it was a teaser. I didn't want to confuse people into thinking that my last update was a chapter. And I hope you DON'T change your own perspective of Sabrina in real life.**

 **jaleftwich02: Thank you for reading my story and leaving a review. I love hearing positive feedback because-just like any other writer-it keeps me going. Hope to see more of you.**

 **volleyballer82: My reasoning for putting Peyton and Sabrina as a couple will be explained later on in the story. That actually influenced most of the plot. And yes, I bumped up Rowan's, Sabrina's, Peyton's and Corey's age so it can be closer to other celebrities. Hope to see more of you.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	2. Search

_**Young & Beautiful**_

 **Writers Note: PREVIOUSLY POSTED ON ANOTHER STORY BUT DECIDED TO SEPARATE THE PROLOGUE FROM THE STORY!**

 **One Month Later...**

Rowan never thought she'd have a chance to open a nightclub, she never thought more than one-thousand people would show up, she never though she'd be this successful in life after all that's happened. Music blared from the speakers as people mindlessly danced without a care in the world. Some grinded while others just threw their hands up in the air, the brunette sat on a barstool and talked to her friend who was one of the bartenders who worked for her.

Miriam was the best friend Rowan could ever have; and even if she was the one that paired her up with Curran; she looked passed the times where hell broke loose and into the times where Miriam had done things that no one had done for her.

"He was cast four months ago to play my love interest," Rowan explained over the blaring music. "Jon barely told me today."

"Rowan, I really don't get why you're so upset about this. This is just for a movie..."

"Yeah. For a movie in which I have to sleep with him!" She countered watching Miriam clean the glass cup in her hand. "We haven't spoken in-what?-seven years?"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing," Miriam advised in her usual soothing tone. "The sex is going to be fake."

"Yeah, it is. But you wanna know what _isn't_ going to be fake?" She questioned. "The ass grabbing and the boob clutching."

The ombre brunette sighed, "This movie role was offered to you. Don't turn it down because of a guy you had passed relations with is going to be in it."

"I wasn't going to turn it down. I'm just mad I wasn't told beforehand."

"Forget about it, okay? You don't have time to worry about him. Right now focus on finding the right one. I mean, you did name this place _Search_ for a reason, right?"

"I named it _Search_ for many other reasons. All to which your lazy ass won't get to," she taunted, laughing in a playful manner.

"It's funny how you're the only one laughing in this case," she fired back. "And where's your boyfriend? You know the one who finds any random excuse to talk to you?"

"We aren't dating. I already told him that I want to stay single-for now," she added.

"For now?" Miriam winked.

"Yes, for now. It's just that...Ryan gets me and it's nice to have a guy like him in your life."

"It's also nice to get laid."

"How would you know?" Rowan questioned. "You're still a-"

Before she could finish her sentence a guy in a leather jacket sat next to the brunette, "Can I get a Seven and Seven?" he asked.

"Coming right up," Miriam said as she turned her back on the two giving Rowan the face of: 'He's hella fine'.

The man looked at Rowan for a split second then turned his attention to the counter in front of him. "It's a nice club," he said nodding.

"Thank you," Rowan smiled, she looked at the nightclubs interior design and the people dancing. "I worked really hard on it..."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Sabrina sat on her couch with absolute silence surrounding her as she wrote down onto her Five Star notebook. The only person on her mind was Dave, she longed for him. His touch was missed, the way her heart beat for him was favored, but the most important thing of all was how he benefited her life. They couldn't be together at the moment since he wasn't with her; but filming yet another movie. She re-read the lines she wrote and sang them aloud:

 _"You, you're loving me right; right. And you...you got me -oh- so tight._

She looked at the written words in front of her and smirked. "That's good," she muttered.

The blonde got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen grabbing herself a water and two Nature Valley bars. On her way back to the brown L-shaped couch, she felt her phone vibrate from the back pocket of her blue jeans. Facing the screen and turning it on, Sabrina read:

 **You look good.**

She furrowed her eyebrows and typed back: **Who's this?**

 **Your worst nightmare.**

She ignored the text thinking it was just a prank-considering that she has to change her number every three months. But once she sat down on her couch, her phone began to ring and seeing that it was from Dave only made her smile. "Dave," she answered.

 _"Guess again,"_ a dark, monotone voice replied.

"Who's this?" The blonde quickly stood up from her seat and began to look around her home.

 _"I already told you. I'm your worst nightmare."_

Sabrina walked towards the front door and quickly locked it. "This isn't funny. Who is this?"

 _"It's not meant to be funny. Even locks won't stop me from driving a knife in you,"_ the voice threatened.

"I'm going to call the police-"

 _"Do it and your boyfriend gets it!"_ the caller claimed, interrupting her in the process.

"No," Sabrina cried. "Leave him alone. Please. Please, don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want."

 _"Whatever I want?"_

"Yes. Just please don't hurt him."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Rowan laughed as she talked to the man who sat next to her. He previously revealed that his name was Aaron and that he was a veterinarian. "You have to choose between talking and walking," Rowan told him.

"I'd choose talking over walking. What would Rowan Blanchard do?"

"First you don't have to address me by my full name and I'd do the same thing," she said. "Would you rather continue playing this game or change to Truth or Dare?"

"Depends. You don't have anything dangerous planned out, right?"

"Take your chances?"

"I'll take my chances," he nodded.

"Alright, bare with me. One of the most cringiest dares out there...ready for it?"

He nodded.

"Here it comes..."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "Well can you tell it to get here a little faster?"

"I dare you to...ask a girl if she wants to dance," Rowan said once she spotted a super attractive blonde in front of her.

Aaron stared at Rowan as her exaggeration settled in. His attention turned to the blonde Rowan had her eyes on. "She's pretty, but...would _you_ like to dance with me?"

Rowan's smile downsized, "That's not fair. We know each other. Go ask _her_." She pointed.

"I would, but...I don't think her boyfriend would like that."

Rowan-who hadn't noticed the man's hands on the blonde's waist-placed her hands over her head in a _I'm an idiot_ way.

"But...there is this one -super hot-" he emphasized, "girl right in front of me in a desperate need to dance."

"I'm not desperate."

His hands went down to hers. "I guess i'm the desperate one."

Their eyes locked for a second before he led her to the center of the dance floor surrounded by hordes of dancers, Rowan felt his hands slightly run down her thigh as he pulled her in close.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

"I'm here," Sabrina informed into the phone as a puddle of tears gathered in her eyes. "What do I do next?"

 _"Get out the car and walk to the one in front of you,"_ the mysterious voice informed.

"You're watching me?"

 _"I have my ways..."_

Sabrina ended the call after a pause of silence. She was tempted into driving away, but it was her boyfriend's life on the line. Examining the car in front of her; Sabrina wrote down the license plate-thinking she'll need it for a further purpose. _3GI712_

"Please," she prayed. "Who ever this is, don't let them hurt me."

She stepped out her car and sauntered towards the car up front; each step feeling like weights were placed on them-getting heavier and heavier by the second. When she reached the driver's side of the window, a loud gasp escaped. "Oh my God."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Peyton surfed through the channels on his Tv guide; completely bored with nothing or no one to talk to at the moment. As he scrolled through the channels, one show caught his attention. He sat upeight from his couch and looked once more to make sure what he saw was real; and to his surprise it was. Girl Meets Letting Go was an episode in Girl Meets World that both him and Rowan had trouble shooting even though; they never admitted it to the other. His heart wrenched at how this episode ended, but he wanted to watch it once more.

All to his luck, he pressed on the episode just in time to see the moment Lucas and Riley said goodbye.

 _"So you're really staying here?" Lucas Friar asked his princess, keeping a straight face._

 _Riley could only nod in response. She sat in her aunt Morgan's bay window-already thinking of how she could make it her own._

 _"Why?" he asked. "This isn't home."_

 _"Lucas, please..." Riley wasn't in the mood for an argument and just by hearing Lucas; she could tell that he was trying to be contentious. "The last thing I want is for us to argue on our last day together-"_

 _"That's the point, Riley," his voice contained the force of a shout. "It doesn't have to be our last day together."_

 _"Will you stop that?" she questioned, staring at him. "I'm made my choice already, why can't you respect that like everyone else?"_

 _"Because it won't hurt them the way it will hurt me!"_

 _Riley was a loss for words, she understood where the anger came from; but she never understood where his reasoning came from._

 _"Riley, if you stay here - what else is left for me in New York?"_

 _Their eyes locked, and for a minute or two nothing else mattered. "Somebody else," Riley finally said._

 _Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, "I...I don't understand," he stammered._

 _Riley grabbed his hand, "You'll think that you'll have to wait for me..." the brunette began. "but you won't-"_

 _"No," Lucas realized what she was going to say, he took his hands from hers and uttered, "I'm not going to move on, Riley."_

 _"Lucas, why are you doing this? I'm not going back!"_

 _"I don't care. If you're as shallow to think that distance will keep us apart-then you don't have the amount of fate I have in us."_

 _"Lucas that's not-"_

 _"Then what is it, Riley? Why is it that you-all of the sudden-decide to leave without giving us a valid reason? Especially after I tell you i'm in love with you!"_

 _"Because i'm scared, okay?!" she confessed. "I'm scared that one day we'll break up and completely be uncomfortable with each other. Lucas, I don't want that. I'm scared that i'll be the reason you keep yourself from love."_

 _"What are you talking about?" By this point, Lucas was already angry. He was angry that Riley thinks he'll be able to move on from her in the blink of an eye._

 _"You want the truth?"_

 _"You know I do," he breathed._

 _Riley looked into Lucas' eyes and sighed. Her heart broke because she knew the next pieces of dialogue would shatter the last of hope he had left. "I'm running away from you."_

Peyton turned off the Tv and laid back on his couch, (which by the way - cost a fortune) he was angry at the writers for making Riley look like she was scared to fall in love. He hated the amount of hate she got when she announced her departure; people who thought she had complete power of her character - when little did they know that the Writers alongside Michael Jacobs wrote her off the show due to the amount of hate she was getting. Anger boiled inside him as he threw the control at the floor, hearing it break did little to subside his anger.

His anger came from many things; first; was that he knew about the unfair treatment Rowan was going through yet he stayed quiet. He thought that if she hadn't noticed then it should stay like that. Second was that Rowan and him were so close to being in a real relationship; and just when he thought everything was heading for their brighter future everything volatile.

Peyton took deep breaths and closed his eyes; in some days would he finally talk to Rowan for the first time in seven years. Only then could he win her back.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Oh my God," Sabrina gasped as she reached the car window. "Corey...?"

The twenty-three year old looked at the blonde in front of him, "What are you doing here?" he asked getting out of the car.

She pulled him in for a hug and cried on his shoulder, "This person threatened me. Corey, i'm scared of what they'll do."

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "He told me someone would meet me here. I'm guessing that's you."

"What do I do? How do we stop this?"

"I've tried. We can't do anything about it. This person won't stop, he has access to our bank accounts, social media, security information, at any given moment he could do anything to hurt us both physically and financially. The best thing we could do-to stay alive-is play his game."

She planted her head on his collarbone, letting every tear fall onto his shirt. "Why us? What did we do to deserve this?"

"I don't know," his hands wrapped around her waist as he took in her scent-feeling safer in the slightest bit. "But we don't have time for this..."

"Why not?" she retracted from their embrace, looking into his eyes. "Let's just take our chances and report this-"

"If we do that someone dies; someone innocent!"

The blonde cried once more, "What did we do?"

"There's no time to think about that. Look, I'll stop by your house and explain everything. Right now we have to go. There's a storage room, with some thing he wants us to find."

She nodded. "Where-where is the storage room?"

"Follow me."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Corey and Sabrina turned the corner to the multiple grouped rooms and found the number they were looking for; 56.

"Wait," Corey uttered once they were about to open the door.

Sabrina turned to him.

"I've been through this before; whatever is in there, know that it will never leave you. You won't be able to unsee it," he informed. "I'm really sorry."

"Corey this isn't your fault. It's the deranged psycho who is putting you through this."

He responded with a nod. After lifting the massive door, Corey and Sabrina were greeted with an unwelcoming smell. He pointed the flashlight inside the room, "Maybe you should stay out here," he said to the blonde.

"No. I'm coming with."

He wanted to say no, but at the same time he felt like it was the right thing to do. They stepped inside the room and walked over towards the pile of used garbage bags. Corey crouched down and looked at Sabrina one more time; wanting to make sure she was okay. His answer came quick when she nodded.

"Here we go," lifting a bag from the floor, both Corey and Sabrina gasped at what they saw. Starring back at them was a woman whose eyes had been removed, blood was plastered on her face and down to her clothes. Her brown hair looked like it had been tampered with and brought and unpleasant smell.

"Oh my God, Corey look," Sabrina said.

Corey turned to her, but found her staring at the wall. "What is it?"

She pointed to the wall in front of her, "What does he mean?"

"I never know..."

On the wall was a faint message written in her blood: **She wasn't her**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Writers Note: Thank you guys so much for reading, I can't wait to read your reviews for this one. What do you think the message meant? Who do you think is behind this? And what do you think about Peyton wanting to win Rowan back?**

 **Reviews:**

 **rebeccas1016: Thank you for reading and I can't wait for you to read my next chapters.**

 **jaleftwich02: Thank you. I know that it's good to take time for yourself. I did that for a month and i'm glad I did. I hope what ever you're going through isn't as bad as what I was going through. Thank you for reading.**

 **daghely: Rowan is such an inspiration. There is no denying that. Thank you for reading.**

 **Marilove24; Chapt. 1: I'm so glad you think that way. The name for her album always has meanings. I chose Young & Beautiful as the name for the album because it really explains her relationship with both Curran and Peyton. They both failed. So this is Rowan's way of saying will someone still love her when she's older and no longer beautiful. And that line, girl: "Cause let's face it sab is more Disney than Rowan is." Shade is real. LOL. Let me know what your favorite song off of her album is. Mine has to be Bet U Wish - Raye. **

**Marilove24; Chapt 2: Peyton's part will** **take a major part in the plot just like his past relation with Sabrina. He's is a main after all. Peyton and Rowan will meet later on in the chapters, don't worry. And they could possibly have an intimate scene. More is coming trust me.**

 **violet1429: That totally made sense, and older version of Sabrina and present day Dave Franco is a good ship. I'd ship it. Davebrina, anyone? I'm pretty sure if Peyton knew Rowan was at the same party as him he wouldn't have even done the cocaine.** **Which song do you think is for Peyton? Keep in mind that Rowan _did_ fall in love with Curran. Let me know what your favorite song is from the album?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	3. Side to Side

**_Young & Beautiful_**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Sabrina walked towards the couch where Corey sat on. A fireplace rested in front of him as it reflected on his warming brown eyes, the blonde had just gotten out of a warm shower and the only thing she wanted at the moment was a shoulder to rest on.

The moment she saw the dead woman, everything in her shivered. Had she known what was in there; not once would she have listened to the killer. But at the same time, it wasn't her life at risk, but her boyfriends life. The boyfriend who's life completed her own.

"How long has he been doing this to you?" she asked.

"Some weeks," he answered; his eyes hardly meeting her own. "It started off with a money transaction. But now…now it's planting weapons in a apartment, it's taking pictures of woman, it's making calls…I don't know...it's...it don't think this will end soon."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Is this the first time you've seen a dead body?"

She could feel him shake his head, "It certainly won't be the last."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

"And look who's here, Rowan Blanchard everybody," Ryan Seacrest announced in an On Air interview.

Rowan sheepishly smiled. "It so nice to finally meet you."

"Hello. Now, I want to get into this since we've been talking about you being here. But I feel like this silence between the whole ' _he cheated_ ' scandal has gone into a silence for a long time now. Don't you think?"

"You know, sometimes things need to be kept private. I feel like-ever since i've come back to singing-that's all people want to talk about. My love life. You know? And-don't get me wrong-there are times where I want people to know _this is what I went through_ or _this is what i'm feeling,_ but with that comes a responsibility you put on yourself. Whether it's letting everybody see your vulnerability or letting everyone see how on top of it you are. "

"Were you on top of it?" asked Ryan.

"Not in the beginning. No. That album is a set of my emotions in the order of the songs listed, that's why there's _Perfect, Young & Beautiful, _there's _Fire Meet Gasoline_ … those songs all explain how I felt in the beginning. They were all written in the state I was in at the time."

"And that transition from vulnerable to invulnerable, was it in a blink of an eye?"

"Or course not. After those tracks, I took a break from recording and just spent time with my family. I was desperate for guidance and comfort."

"Was your family the answer?"

"Yes. My mom, sister, my younger brother. They were all I needed at the time."

"That's awesome. Now, if you could estimate a time on how long you spent writing each song, how long would each have taken?"

"Ooh," she said. "There were times where I would show up to the studio and have one _specific thing_ to say. We would get started on the song and then run it, pause, add or take out words... and it would be a real spot-on productive day. But then," she said in a sigh. "There were days where I have nothing to say and feel uninspired."

"How were your days then?"

"Those were the days when we would record fun/sultry dance-to songs. We recorded one track that didn't get picked up, and it was supposed to be a collaboration. Believe it or not, that was supposed to be my comeback single. Then, stuff happened, and that's when we decided to postpone the track. Who knows? Maybe i'll release it one day."

"Can you give us any scoop on that?" Ryan asked.

"No. Sorry. But i'll definitely let you know if I make up my mind."

"We'll wait then," he said. "But can we just take a minute? A minute to think about everything you've accomplished in just two months? I mean you are topping charts, your album has hit number one in Italy, Canada etc. A nightclub, movie, and tour? Is that true?"

"Yes. Very, very true," Rowan smiled, as Ryan stated her accomplishments.

"Explain how everything came to mind. How have you accomplished so much in just so little time?"

"To be honest, I can ask you the same thing. I didn't expect much from this album, even though it was 100% my take. Just two days before the album dropped was I thinking the inevitable. Whether people would like what I have to say. Would they be interested in hearing my side of the story? You know? But acting had been something I wanted to return to for a while now. A very long while. And now to finally have that chance...it feels so surreal."

"Now, we know now from a while back that you were rumored to play producer, is that right?"

"No. That's a rumor, but how interesting would that be?"

"That'd be very interesting. But when does filming start?" asked Ryan.

"Uhh...in two days I believe. It's changed for a while now, but soon."

"What can you tells us on that?" he asked.

"Not much. I can only be open with my projects for so long, you know? But I will tell you one thing, it's going to be one hell of a movie."

"We certainly can't wait. It was nice talking to you. Rowan Blanchard everyone, you can buy tickets for her tour on her website which kicks off next year in June. Here's her newest single _Greedy for Love_..."

With that, he pressed on a button and congratulated Rowan on her success.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

"I had fun," Rowan said to Ryan Cooper as he parked his car on her driveway after their date.

He smiled and turned his attention to the steering wheel in front, "I'm glad you gave me a chance."

Rowan smiled at him, and in that moment she had to admit - she felt for him, in a way she hadn't felt for anyone else. "I know who you are Ryan. I know that you'll never hurt me the way he did."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

For the first time, silence fell upon them. She didn't understand his slight sense of nervousness, as heard on his voice. But what she did understand - was that he was different from Curran.

"Think it's late?" he asked, looking out his car window. "We can go inside your house. Take advantage of that jacuzzi. Turn on some music, dance...have fun?"

She laughed, "Thank you, but I really don't need what's in your pants right now."

"Wow," He nodded, "Okay. What a nice way to put it."

"You know I meant that in the nicest way possible. Ryan, it's just that I don't have sex with someone on the first date. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled at her even though he looked somewhat disappointed. Rowan leaned in and placed a peck on his well groomed cheek. "G'night."

"Night," he replied as she got out of his car.

 **[][][][][][][][]**

Sabrina stared at the blank page on her notebook and sighed. The inspiration she once felt was within her had eroded. She knew she wasn't safe at the moment, but who could she trust? For all she knows, the killer could be anyone.

But she wanted answers. What was their purpose? What did the innocent victim have to do with all this nonsense? And why would she be brought into this mess?

Just then her phone rang, her attention turned to it; placed on her glas table; face down. She was scared, but she picked up the phone and faced the screen. _Dave Franco._

Tears quickly surfaced as she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Maya, hi." Dave spoke.

She sighed into the phone, her fear of answering to the killer dialing down. "Dave. How are you?"

"Fine. Yeah, we just finished shooting a scene. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she lied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason. It's just that I like knowing you're okay."

"I've never been better..."

"That didn't hurt," he uttered slightly offended.

"That's not what I meant. How is it?"

"Filming?"

"Yeah."

"It's great. It's just that I miss you."

"Miss you too," she admitted, wishing he was there to make her feel better. She closed the door to the room she was in and sauntered to the kitchen.

"Three more months, that's all," he told himself aloud.

Everything in him wanted to hold the love of his life, with one embrace would he feel the love he only felt for her.

"Dave?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to have to call you back..."

"Sabrina are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll call you. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you then. Bye."

She hung up the phone and sauntered towards the counter where she found white roses drenched in blood. Next to the roses was a black box with a white note placed on top of it. Slowly taking the note from where found, she read the letter printed in bold.

 **Break his heart, or I will...**

The box peeked at her from the corner of the letter, she picked up the box and opened it. What she found...?

 _A heart..._

 **[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Rowan opened the door to her house and walked inside, silently closing it behind her. She made a left on the hallway and walked towards her bedroom, "Music on," she said into her phone.

 _[Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj - Side to Side (shortened version)]_

 _I'm talking to ya_

 _see you standing over there with your body._

 _Feeling like I wanna rock with your body_

 _and don't gotta worry 'bout nothing._

 _{'bout nothing}_

Once the brunette reached her room, she stripped into her bra and panties and placed a black robe over it. Her phone chimed with a message as she put her hair in a messy bun. She reached for the phone and opened the message.

 **Private Number:**

You look good without clothes.

Confused at the message she looked around her room to only find an opened laptop with a green light staring back at her. She slammed the laptop shut in a blink of an eye.

As scary as that was; she ignored it for the most part and walked out of her room.

Just then her phone rang one more time..

 **Private Number:**

Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj sure do make great music together, don't you think?

The brunette's body froze.

 _Are you inside my house?_ She replied.

 **Private Number:**

Something like that.

She stopped at the living room and looked around. _"Who is this?"_

 **Private Number:**

You'll find out...soon.

She walked towards her kitchen and found an opened door. And ever since she closed it, no other message was sent.

 **Writers Note: This wasn't one of my best chapters, but it's here. What do you think about the heart Sabrina received? Who was texting Rowan? And y'all...can we talk about the VMA's? Like Beyonce's performance was JAW-DROPPING. _Hold Up_ , _Don't Hurt Yourself_ and _Formation_ have to be my favorite songs from her album. My Writers Notes might be dated since I am writing this on Aug 30, and you're probably reading this sometime in September. But whatever. Let me know what you think and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **violet1429: That is right. Peyton and Rowan will soon meet to film for a new movie deeply inspired by one that just recently came out. Weeks ago I was like I want a movie that none of my readers would expect. And since Rowan is now old enough (in this fic) she could star in a R-rated movie. *Wink, wink* And ding, ding, ding, ding...You got it right. Lovesong is the one song off her album that was written for him. Flowers, Bet U Wish, Perfect, and Fire Meet Gasoline are all about Curran. And the lyrics for Fire Meet Gasoline are down-right amazing. For me that song brings me so many memories, I began writing when I was in fifth grade and ever since my pencil touched the paper I never wanted it to stop. As I grew, I didn't know why I kept writing if no one was ever going to read what I write. So I threw my stories away and began writing digitally and keeping it personal. I came across this song and I interpreted it as young love - which is why I added the song because Rowan was only nineteen when she fell in love with Curran. (Wow that was so long, i'm sorry.)**

 **jaleftwich02: The title explains so much to the story. The later chapters will explain everything. I put so much thought into this story and just wrote, I took a break, returned to writing and I came to a point where I realized, that is how I should be doing it from now on. I write at my pace, not at the pace others want me to. I also wanted to thank you, ever since _The Center in Malign_ was published you've been constantly reviewing and that's what I want. I love it when I hear feedback. That quote is amazing. And finding yourself is always hard. There comes a time where you realize you have to grow up and face the world on your two feet. I hope what ever outcome happens you will stay on top of it. I know you will...**

 **Marilove24: There is nothing more someone can do to make me smile when it comes to my writing. You have no idea. When I first found this site, it was in the beginning of December and I found your fic _What we could've been_ . I read it and was amazed, it was so effing good. In January I made up my mind and knew I wanted to publish a story on this site. The following month I made an account and the month after that I published a story. That was my first time ever releasing a story, and it was the first time I felt like my work was authentic. I wanted to go slow and I did (or at least I thought). Trust me, there is more to come 100%. And interesting assumption about the message being linked to Rowan. Could it? Maybe. Only the next chapters will tell. But i'm guessing by how this chapter ended, something tells me you'll have something to say. And taking a break from writing was never in my mind till I realized that this is just too much for me. In order to write I need to be motivated, and at the time I wasn't. Thank you for reading and what is your favorite Beyonce song? **

**Writers Note: These were long as f-. I'm sorry if you where just like " _when is this person going to shut up and end the chapter already"_ , but I hope you guys know that reviewing, favoriting and following means everything to me becuase it helps me realize that people actually like my work. **

**Follow, Favorite and Review**


End file.
